Muerteween Eve - Yet Another Fan-Ball Story
Another free-to-edit holiday special from the users of Fan-Ball. Expect absoluetly no relevance to anything whatsoever. Chpapter Won: Duedly Firearms..... Chaper To: are you next...........? ????? ????: i am going to suck yor blood ????? ???: aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Revelian: GET OFF MY FUCKING YARD! The two poorly drawn trick-or-treaters fled quickly in fear. Revelian had gained a notable reputation for being cruel to those who dared ring his doorbell. Of course, Revelian wasn't that hateful of Murteween Eve, he just hated people on his property no matter what time of year. He was himself getting ready to attend a party at one of his co-worker's houses. Revelian: You done yet? Luna: Hold on a second! It has to be perfect! Luna had spent countless hours on her costume. Considering Nightmare Night was her respective holiday back in Equestria, she's quite enthusiastic about the corresponding holiday here. Of course, this makes Revelian a bit impatient. Chapter free: Intro Ludicrine: A Muerteween Eve party at LDZX? Make no mistake, ladies and mentlegen-- This will be no ordinary event! *Walks with a spring in his step* This Beep will of course be Beep and Beep that night! Hankvi: ... Man, when he gets drunk, he loses all sense of self-censorship. Zoshi: Yeah. The true pervert emerges... Ludicrine: Unguiza'd sheep, I shall grant you a Beep and a Be;Pe?!! (The plot will not be revealed now.) Lazro: Ugh. Another story already? Lazro: Look, there's nine of us... that's more than enough to carry a chapter! Mind if I skip out on this one? Poisonshot: Me too. (It's a hassle.) Zoshi: *Crosses out names in the Roll Book* Ludicrine: Fools! This isn't the time for indolescenceisms! There's big trouble ahead! Zoshi: Alright, do we all know what's going on here? Ludicrine: *Gets out of his "Sexy Drunken Ludicrine" costume* I'll tell you what's going on- we're gonna have a party so intense it's gonna knock the pancakes off the pancake rack! And then we're gonna go vandalize some homes and ask them for candy! And Fan-Boons, because they taste about the same, I guess. We all in? Zoshi: Let's see... we've got Pinkie down for decorations, Hank down for beverages, Pinkie down for desserts, Hank down for food, and... wait a second... Dammit, guys!! Did you just sign up for everything?! Ludicrine: I'm almost certain they left at least one spot open... Zoshi: Oh, right. Anyone wanna help with breaking into homes? Blockhead: You may have missed the singing, but we can- *Muramasa'd* Revelian: NO. Zoshi: Why is that even on the list? Isn't that, like, illegal or something? Speddos: DID SOMEBODY SAY ILLEGA- *Banhammer'd* Revelian, Zoshi, Ludicrine, and Hankvi: NO. Ludicrine: Well, this seems to be working perfectly so far! Zoshi: What?! We didn't even figure out who's doing what! Ludicrine: Eh, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Alrighty, guys! I'm off to check on the special surprise! *Flies away and crashes into a plane full of dynamite* Chapter for: The Plot Thicken Mori and Look-a-troopa appear in the story. (Segways into the next chapter.) Chapter phive: We Have... NO LIFDOFF? Zoshi: So... Anyone else know what's going on here? At that moment, Revelian and Luna came in. Revelian wore some of his nicer-looking black robes while Luna wore an elephant skin lol Pumpkin hat. Zoshi: ...It took you seven hours to get a fucking pumpkin hat on?? Luna: No one said it'd be original... Ludicrine: What p- Revelian: DON'T EVEN START WITH THAT CRAP. Ludicrine: FINE. At that moment, Twilight, Look-a-troopa, and Mori walk inside the building. LAT: Hello guys. We're here for the thing. The thing that will be explained by you guys right now. Samuel suddenly bursts through the door with Ecast. Samuel: What thing? Zoshi: Hey, Sam, weren't you in here before in that drunken Ludicrine scene? Where'd you go? Samuel: I went to get stuff for the party! You asked me to, remember? Look-a-troopa: Yeah, we're here for that thing! The party or whatever. El Sock Tongue McMan of the Raegian Species, b/tch: VXX ILAANJ? ESTMMotRS,b suddenly realised that he no longer existed and stayed out of the story for its remainder. Zoshi: This is going nowhere! Look-a-troopa: Party. Explain. Now. Zoshi: Alright, so we need to go set up a party. We need decorations, lots of food, music, and other crap like that. We're apparently going to invite everyone we can to LDZX. Ludi's apparently getting a surprise and he's undoubtedly mixed up Ghostmas and Muerteween Eve again, so if he tells you to vandalize houses or anything of the sort, just ignore him or set him straight. Mori: Ghostmas? Samuel: We don't talk about Ghostmas since the incident. Zoshi: The incident? Samuel: You know, GEC, noodles, shaving cream, toasters, Blockhead, potatoes, rope... Zoshi: Ah. Look-a-troopa: ... Not following. Zoshi: Good. But anyway, I have no idea what he's bringing back, but try to get everything done for now. We need to assign jobs pronto. And no, Hank and Pinkie, you can't just take care of everything. Mori: I'm willing to help. Twilight: I can help, too. Category:Stories